


The Go Getter

by withtalkofsummertime



Series: Gold on the Ceiling [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Femme!jolras, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, domferre, domtaire, subjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wants attention from his doms and he's going to tease until he gets it. Featuring femme!jolras, soft and chubby Enjolras, and doms being understanding and taking care of their sub's needs gender-wise and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Go Getter

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll be the Go Getter  
> That's my plan"  
> \--The Black Keys, "The Go Getter"

Grantaire reaches in the left pocket of his jeans, looking for his cigarettes. His other hand goes to the right pocket when he doesn't find them, and he looks quizzically into the empty room before him. He goes to the table by the front door, and to the couch he's recently vacated. Finally he goes to the bedroom, though he's sure his current pack isn't there.

"Do either of you know where my cigarettes are?"

"I thought they were on the couch," Combeferre says, looking up from where he's reading at his desk.

"They're stuffed between the couch cushions," Enjolras says. He's sitting at his desk with a book and his computer open, but he's tapping his fingers.

"Why are they there?"

Enjolras shrugs. "I put them there."

"Why?"

"I was bored."

Grantaire rolls his eyes and walks back towards the living room, retrieving his cigarettes and standing near the window to light one.  
He starts a little when his hair is pulled. He reaches behind him to stop the hand that's doing it and sees Enjolras' painted nails. He sighs, and inhales from his cigarette. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Enjolras whines. His soft hands wrap around Grantaire's hips and his forehead rests on Grantaire's shoulder blade.

"Enjolras, I'm trying to smoke. With the cigarettes you hid. Go bug Ferre."

Enjolras makes a huffy sound and R just knows he's swaying his hips as he walks away.

 

Enjolras flops onto the bed noisily, and says, "Ferre, R said to bug you."

"Don't bug anyone."

"I know how you could shut me up." He's leaning on his elbows, watching Combeferre.

"Enjolras--"

"You could gag me. Tie something in my mouth so I can't talk. You could make me suck--anything." Enjolras stands and puts his hand on Combeferre's chest.

"What if I don't want you to suck on anything?"

"I'll do anything you want," Enjolras corrects himself.

"Get on the bed, open yourself up for my cock." Combeferre pushes Enjolras away lightly. "Put on a good show," he says, looking at Enjolras with his desire showing.

"Yes, Sir."

Enjolras settles on the bed after retrieving the lube. He gets his fingers slick and stretches himself, closing his eyes to feel it more deeply. He makes sure to open them every so often to see Combeferre's reaction, and is pleased to see him watching from his desk chair intently. "Think I'm ready, Sir?"

Combeferre looks at his hand, three fingers in his ass, and nods. "I think so."

"Thank you, Sir," Enjolras says, letting his head fall back.

Combeferre removes his clothes and kneels on the bed in front of Enjolras. He looks up and down the prone body before him and puts his hands on Enjolras' thighs, spreading them open. They're soft and his fingers push into his skin, leaving indents around the edges of his fingernails. Combeferre traces the curve where his legs grow wider from his hips.

Enjolras digs his heels into the bed and pushes his hips up, asking for more with his body.

"Legs flat," Combeferre tells him. "Spread them for me, don't make me have to put you in position again."

Enjolras spreads his legs apart and pretends in his mind that they're glued there as Combeferre takes hold of his thighs again and moves closer, one of his hands moving to his cock and guiding it to brush against Enjolras' open hole. Enjolras' hips writhe and Combeferre pushes the head of his cock in, leaving it there for a few moments before he pushes all the way inside.

"Good job," Combeferre says hoarsely. "You did well preparing yourself for me." He pulls Enjolras' legs around his waist and bows his head. "Keep them tight around me, Enjolras."

"Yes, Sir," Enjolras says, squeezing his thighs.

"Fuck, that feels good. Good job, good boy."

"Good girl," Enjolras says shyly. He waves his painted nails before grabbing the sheets.

"Okay." Combeferre leans down and cups Enjolras' face. "My good girl. Thank you for telling me." They kiss, Enjolras tilting up needily for it.  
Combeferre's hands trace Enjolras' sides, touching his round belly reverently and coming to rest at the swell of his hips. He pulls Enjolras towards him, onto his cock, a few times before he kisses him again and sits up straighter. He pulls out slowly before pulling Enjolras up to sitting and turning them around on the bed. He lies down in the middle of the bed and pulls Enjolras towards him, lifting one of his legs, saying "straddle me" quietly.  
"Is this what you wanted?"

Combeferre asks as he settles Enjolras back onto his cock. "Did you want my full attention, honey, when you were being such a brat for our attention?"

"Yes, Sir, yes," Enjolras gasps.  
"How does it feel, to get what you're so needy for? To get my cock?" Combeferre moves Enjolras by his hips, rocking him back and forth on his dick.

"Feels good, Sir."

"Tell me more, Enjolras, don't stop there," Combeferre says threateningly, gripping his hips harder.

"Sir, it feels like everything I was begging for in my mind, everything I needed. It feels like--oh, fuck--like you want me, like you want me on your cock and Sir that's where I want to be--" Enjolras' voice is getting higher and louder, and as he pushes himself harder down onto Combeferre's cock and makes whimpering noises in his throat, Grantaire appears in the doorway.

"Well, well," is all he says.

Combeferre looks at him past Enjolras riding him. "Isn't our girl beautiful? All she wanted was some attention and she outperforms herself." He looks intently at Grantaire, willing him to get the message about Enjolras' gender preference in the scene.

"Beautiful," Grantaire agrees.  
Enjolras turns finally to look at Grantaire quickly before grinding on Combeferre's lap.

"Fuck," Combeferre says loudly, partially for Enjolras' and Grantaire's benefit.

Grantaire drags a desk chair closer to the bed so that he has a view of Enjolras from the front and Combeferre from above and to the side. "You two look fucking good," he says, reaching to touch himself through his thin sweats.

"Is she making you hard?" Combeferre asks, for Enjolras' benefit.

"Yes," Grantaire moans. "Baby, you look so hot riding his cock." He leans forward to kiss Enjolras, trying to let him keep moving as he does. He pulls away and pushes his pants and underwear down around his thighs so he can wrap his hand around his cock, jerking it slowly at first and building in speed as he watches them. Enjolras moans as he sees it happening, pushing down on Combeferre and making him moan too from the combined feeling and sight of them.

"Make him come, Enjolras," Grantaire whispers. "You can touch yourself. Clench down on his cock and make him come, I want to see it."

Enjolras nods and does as he's told, bracing himself more firmly with one hand on the bed as his other hand goes to his own cock and starts moving on it.

"Do you want my come, Enjolras? Do you want to please us?" Combeferre asks, goading Enjolras on.

"Yes, Sir, I want to please you," he says, trying to rock harder and faster and fisting his cock as fast as he can, feeling himself grow close.

"Oh, baby, there's my good girl," Combeferre moans, throwing his head back and driving his hips up into Enjolras.

Enjolras makes little gasping noises as he's fucked harder, his fingers clenching on the bed as he chokes out "please, Sir, Daddy, please" and hopes desperately for permission.  
Combeferre is gone, eyes closed and rolling back as he comes, his hips jerking against Enjolras.

Grantaire is close behind, moving his hand fast, and he says "yes, baby, come for us, come on Sir's cock, do it, Enjolras you're so fucking hot, fuck--" and he's coming too, his hips moving like they wish they were fucking Enjolras too.

At the sight of them coming and with permission Enjolras gasps and pants louder as he gives himself over the wave of it, riding high with pleasure as he rides Combeferre's cock through his orgasm.

He's bowed over Combeferre when he comes back to himself and lifts himself gently off of Combeferre's cock. Combeferre holds him as he settles onto his side and Grantaire cleans himself up and joins them, deciding to leave Enjolras sticky for a while.

"How was that, Sir?" Enjolras asks sleepily.

"It was great, honey. Perfect. Well done." Combeferre smiles without opening his eyes.

Grantaire's head rests on Combeferre's chest and he reaches out an arm to touch Enjolras' sleepy, soft body in appreciation as well. "Good job, baby."

It's only the early afternoon, but it seems a good time for a nap.


End file.
